Sweet Kiss
by InuKag4evertogether
Summary: Inuyasha comes home to fetch Kagome once again. However, today is different... it's Halloween! Kagome drags Inuyasha with him. What lies ahead for the half demon?


**A/N: I know you're all going to kill me because I haven't update Yokai Academy. I'm working on it as we speak, er I type.**

 **~Sweet Kiss~**

Kagome excitedly ran home from school. It had been one of the rare times she actually went. At the beginning of the day she had been completely taken down by all the absent work she had, but throughout the day grew more excited. Why you might ask, well today was her favorite holiday, Halloween. It was one of the rare times she could dress up as something else entirely.

As she got to the front of the many steps of the shrine, a flash of red jumped down in front of her. She smiled at it, realizing that Inuyasha had come from the Feudal era. He crossed his arms, looking at Kagome with a small frown.

"Kagome, you ready to go yet?"

She shook her head. "Can't you just wait one more night? Tonight is kind of a special one."

His eye twitched in slight annoyance at the idea of having to wait anymore for Kagome to come back with him. What did she even have planned anyway?

"One more night? What's so special about it anyway?"

"Well it's this yearly thing called Halloween where everyone dresses up in costume and goes out to other's houses to collect candy in a bag. I wanted to actually go out this year because last time I just stayed inside all night watching movies."

"What's the point of that? Seems like a lot of trouble just for candy."

Kagome pouted slightly. "Come on Inuyasha, why don't you just come with me? You won't even have to hide because everyone will be dressed up! Try it out. Just this one. Please."

She put on her best puppy face. Inuyasha sighed, giving in. "Fine... but just tonight. Tomorrow we're going back, no arguments."

"Thank you so much!" She jumped up and down excitedly, ready for tonight to come.

 ** _A little bit later..._**

Inuyasha sat on Kagome's bed with his legs crossed and both arms in the others' sleeve. His leg twitched impatiently as he waited for her to get out of the bathroom. She had told him to stay put as she changed into her costume, whatever it was. She had told him is was a popular anime character in her world. He had no clue what anime was, but she had explained it as moving drawings that they watched on that magic box in the place where she eats. Her world was weird to him.

The door to her room finally opened and Kagome stepped in. She was wearing armor from one of the most popular anime at the time: Dragon Ball. The shoulder blades were yellow and most of the top armor was white with blue underneath. (AN: Excuse this if it's a bad description please. I don't know Dragon ball that well so I tried to describe it the best I could.)

She smiled at Inuyasha. "So what do you think? How do I look?"

He looked at the armor up and down, taking in every part of it. Oddly, it complimented her body very well. This sent thoughts into his mind that made him quite embarrassed. He looked to the side, hiding the small blush that made its way onto his face.

"Looks fine... You look like a warrior."

Kagome laughed at his reaction and grinned. "Thanks!"

She walked to her closet and pulled out two bags, one white and one red. She handed Inuyasha the red one. "Here."

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

He put his hand inside it and debated what it was for.

"It's to collect candy, duh! Since it's dark it's time to head out." She laughed.

He nodded and jumped up, following her out the door and downstairs. Kagome's mom walked out from the kitchen, hearing the two come down.

"Kagome, Sota went trick o' treating with some of his friends. It'll just be you and Inuyasha tonight."

"Ok mom! That's fine, we're gonna take off right now!"

"Wait dear, I want to get a picture of you two! It's your first Halloween together."

She took out a small Polaroid camera out and held it up. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who had his arms crossed, not really caring. She looked at him.

"Do you want to Inuyasha?"

He shrugged and Kagome moved closer to him, making a small peace sign and smiling. Inuyasha kept his usual stern look on his face. Kagome's mother laughed a little.

"Say cheese!"

Inuyasha tilted his head confused and said out loud, "Cheese?"

The flash from the camera went off and the sound of the picture printing out was heard. Inuyasha looked at it strangely from where he stood and shook his head. Kagome's world was weird indeed. Her mom took the picture and, for a few minutes, waited for the picture to show up. She laughed a little at the final product.

The picture showed Kagome's hand up in a peace sign, while Inuyasha had a very confused smile on his face from when he said cheese. Kagome looked out one of windows that revealed the outside world.

"Let's go! It's dark right now!"

Kagome's mother nodded and smiled, "Have fun you two!"

With that, the two ventured off to the neighborhood.

 ** _A few hours later..._**

Inuyasha walked back to the shrine with a sleeping Kagome on his back. She had gotten tired after about an hour and a half of walking and gathering candy. He chuckled a little thinking about her tired figure stubbornly refusing to go home despite being super tired. He carried the two bags of candy in either hand, while also making sure to keep Kagome safely secured on his back.

When he got in the door, he was briefly greeted by her mother. After that, he made his way up the stairs and into her room. He quietly removed the parts of her costume that might hurt her if she laid down with them and placed her sleeping body on her bed. He then sat down next to the bed and kept an eye on her to make sure she was ok. He looked at the bags of candy sitting next to him. This whole holiday had mystified him. They went out to walk, and for what? Candy? However, he did admit, he did have quite a good amount of fun just spending time with Kagome and watching her eyes light up.

He looked at her with soft eyes, not like his usual rough exterior. He didn't usually show or admit it, but he did hold a big soft spot towards the young miko. She had a special place in his heart since she freed him from the arrow's spell. He hated to be soft, but with her he felt like he could be anything and she wouldn't judge him. Of course, he would never admit that out loud, his pride was too much.

He shook his head, as he thought about something not so pure when he looked at her. The clothing underneath hugged to her body very nicely, showing off her curves in a positive light. This made Inuyasha look away, embarrassed and slightly ashamed that he had been thinking about Kagome in such a way.

He looked up again, this time his eyes stopping at her lips. He had noticed how soft they looked before, but he had never had an urge to kiss them like he did in this moment. He looked at the rest of her to make sure she was still asleep, then leaned down close to her face, slowly closing in on it. Just as he was about an inch away from her lips, Kagome opened her eyes, her face turning a crimson red.

"I-Inuyasha?"

As quickly as he had knelt down, he jumped up and turned around, his face turning a similar shade of red.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
